Ultima
Ultima is the throne from which the Dragon Clan of Gods controlled the Universe. It is located in its own pocket dimension rendering it unapproachable by normal means. Apart from the teleportation powers of the Gods, the only way in or out is the Dragon Road, which opens only under some very particular circumstances. Ultima itself is a system of a single planet orbiting an artificial sun, though the name Ultima is generally applied to the main planet, its capitol city, or the system itseIf. The main planet is sometimes referred to as Ultima Prime, as it is where Rao and Shiva once held court and is the place where the Holy Dragons had their palaces. The moons each belonged to lesser gods who would often have palaces there. Ultima was created by Bahamut as a safe place from which to conduct the war with Satan and the Devils. Unlike other Clans which created fortresses and merely hid them from view, Bahamut decided to create an area outside of space and time where he could give his Clan a safe haven from the Devils where they couldn't follow. The only way in or out of Ultima was to either know where it was and possess teleportation powers or be shown they way in. After the Celestial Dragons successfully raised the barrier between the planes, Adam would return to Ultima where he created Eve and sired the next generation of Gods. With them he set about to his given task of bringing order to Creation, but was eventually betrayed and killed by his son, Strife. Eve fled in the aftermath, and Strife took the Dragon Clan with him leaving Ultima. He claimed it was so that they could take a more active role in the Universe, but in truth he was unable to stay in the place where he had committed his awful crime. Ultima remained largely abandoned save for Eve, who had hidden herself there as it was the one place she felt Strife would not come looking for her. She was eventually discovered there by her daughter Asura, who sought her aid in hiding her latest child, Rao, from Strife's paranoia. Eve accepted the boy and raised him in secret on Ultima, teaching him how to use his great powers and passing to him the Thunder Element that had belonged to Bahamut and Adam. Rao used this power to confront his father and release his siblings, and brought them to Ultima where they could recover and train with Eve. After the Holy Dragons succeeded in overthrowing their Elders, Rao once again made Ultima the shining capitol of the Gods' empire. From there he conquered the Known Universe, bringing swift and brutal order to the chaos that the Elder Gods had fostered. Ultima would remain the center of the Universe for eons during what was referred to as the Golden Age of the Gods' rule. This came to an end with the Cataclysm, which found their empire in ruins and Rao as the sole surviving God. He returned to his empty Throne on Drago and left the mortal races to fend for themselves. Much later after the Fall of the Holy Order, Ultima's location would be rediscovered by the Watchers. They would ultimately move their base of operations to the pocket world when they lost Rya in Satan's rampage. Enacting a long standing emergency protocol to teleport their central chamber and as many SENTINELs as they could away, they deposited the Central Core onto Ultima Prime, remodeling the Golden Planet into a blue fortress. From Ultima, the Watchers could now observe the entire Universe and greatly extended the reach of SENTINEL's forces. The Ultima dimension rests outside of normal space time and while it can be observed from there it is ultimately unaffected by it. From there the Gods were able to observe and enter the Universe wherever and whenever they chose, but often found themselves unable to affect greater events. When the Watchers seized control of Ultima, they discovered the time chambers the Gods possessed and discovered that Rao had tried several times to prevent the Cataclysm from happening, but was ultimately powerless to alter the course of history. 'Inhabitants' 'Dragon Gods' Ultima's most important residents were the Gods of the Dragon Clan. The 6 Holy Dragons each held grand palaces on the surface of Ultima Prime while the lesser Dragons had residences on the numerous moons. 'Slaves' Over the eons during which the Dragons ruled the Universe, the Holy Order saw to it that a steady stream of slaves and other tribute were brought to Ultima. These slaves were responsible for the general upkeep and menial tasks of Ultima, leaving the Dragons free to engage in their interests. Generations of these slaves were born in the Golden Realm, with especially valued or prized slaves being cloned over and over again as needed. After the Cataclysm, Rao cut off Ultima from the rest of the Universe and decided to live in isolation. With the other Dragon Gods gone, his only companions were the slaves who he regarded as less than insects. Whole generations would go by without any of them ever actually hearing Rao's voice because he didn't think they were important enough to talk to. After his death, the Watchers began making plans to take over Ultima and make it the new headquarters of the SENTINEL Order. They gave many of the slaves a choice to either find new purpose with the Order or be given a home out in the Universe. 'SENTINEL Order' Following the destruction of Rya by Satan, the Watchers initiated an emergency protocol to move the Central Chamber and source of SENTINEL's power to a safe location. What this location originally was is unknown, but after the God King met his end fighting the Magnificent 7, the Watchers began making preparations to take over Ultima. Despite the massive losses the Order sustained during Satan's rampage, Ultima's location outside of time and space allowed the Order to safely and quickly rebuild. The technology on Ultima allowed the Watchers to observe all of time and space and mobilize the Order's forces wherever and whenever they were most effective. 'Locations in Ultima' 'Ultima Prime' Also called the Golden Realm, Ultima Prime is the first and most important world in the Ultima system. It is unknown whether Bahamut created the planet or moved it from another location, but he fixed it in orbit around an artificial sun and then dropped the entire area into a pocket dimension so that it would be safe from intruders. From here, he and his clan conducted their war against the Devils. It would serve in this capacity during Adam's reign, but following his murder Strife lead the gods to a new home in the Midplane. Escaping her son, Eve fled back to Ultima where she would hide from the Elder Gods until Asura asked her to take care of Rao. Ultima Prime was a beautiful paradise world, dotted with sparkling palaces which belonged to the Gods. According to the mythology, this planet was where Rao’s mother Asura hid him to keep him safe from his father, Strife. When Rao and his siblings overthrew the Elder Gods to become the Lords of the Galaxy, Rao resumed the use of Ultima as the throneworld of the Gods. From then, he and the other Dragons created gleaming cities on the planet and lived in palatial estates. Slaves from all corners of the galaxy were brought to attend to them, and for millennia they would oversee their empire from their shining seat. Ultima Prime is the location of the Dragon Clan's greatest and most arcane technology. All manner of devices are thought activated, with teleportators placed all over the planet so that servants could ferry between palaces and moons easily. The grandest place of all was Rao's Palace, a sprawling complex which reached high into the sky. In this place was Rao's Throne, from which he could observe all of time and space. Ultima Zephyria Zephyria is controlled by Rudra, Goddess of Air. The surface of the planet is taken up by a cloud sea through which rocky mountaintops and benevolent beasts peak through. Rudra's slaves live in communities built atop these mountains or on the creatures backs. Rudra's palace floats above the cloud sea. Ultima Tidas This world belongs to Dorn, and befitting his status as a God of Water is completely covered by a world spanning ocean. His Sea Elf servants have been specially adapted to be able to live underwater, He rules it from a submerged city which sits on the bottom, but it can be brought to the surface by his power when he receives his siblings as guests (not that they can't exist underwater easily, just that they prefer to meet in open air). Ultima Aridon This world is controlled by Agni and is shaped by her fiery personality. The planet itself is largely a scorched desert wasteland. Her palace sits atop a beautiful oasis area. Ultima Vernus This is world of the god Scourge. The surface is a rocky wasteland with the planet's denizens living underneath in a complex and hellish system of caverns. Scourge's palace was a terrifying fortress carved into a lava chamber. In addition to having perhaps the greatest hoard of riches shy of Ultima Prime, had access to Limbo since part of Scourge's domain was managing the flow of souls into and out of Shiva. Scourge's servants were the Dusk Elves, a miserable and pathetic breed of elf who lived in a constant state of terror of their Dark Lord.